Hailey Quinn's Diary
This is Hailey Quinn's diary. Cover If you open this, I will feed you to my parents' hyenas. September 12th My first day at school. My parents drop me off and go to commit crimes. I just don't understand them. I met a ghoul named Venus McFlytrap. She reminds me of a woman my mom hangs out with. We became BFFs. I also befriend a girl in science class who is the daughter of The Riddler. I also meet the Penguin's daughter and even my cousin, Harleen. I also meet a nice ghoul named Frankie and Greta Grinch. We're like one big family. September 16th Today is my birthday, I'm gonna be 16 on the 16th! I'll invite all my friends for a party! Everyone came and we all had fun! Erica gave me a gift card for the maul. September 20th Met the cutest boy in school today. Unfortunately, it turns out he's the son of daddy's worst enemy. But I don't care. I wanna ask him out but he's already taken by Toralei. Figures he'd choose a cat over me. But I still like him. October 2nd Me and Harleen met Poison Ivy's daughter Sari. We decided to give her a gift. We gave her a jester hat with her favorite colors. She loved it! October 21st Halloween is coming up and I need a costume. I want to go as my mom but that would mean I'd have to borrow her suit. I asked Shenzi for other ideas but all she thought of was food. Then it hit me. I will go as a hyena! November 20th Today I discovered that Sari and I both had a crush on Damien! This could really put a dent in our friendship. We decided to keep our crushes a secret so our families wouldn't threaten Damien. November 23rd Today I told Sari that Damien is dating that Catwoman-wannabe, Toralei. Now me and Sari are wondering: What does a kind boy like Damien see in that feline sorceress? Also my parents adopted a girl named Elise. Finally! I get a non-crazy sister! November 26th I discovered that Sari has sisters. Ava and Ivy. They are very nice. I also discovered that Damien's mom is Catwoman and Cathrine Kyle is his half-sister. That would explain why he is dating Toralei. December 2nd December is here, so I'm preparing for Christmas. Although I'm the only one in my family who isn't on the naughty list. December 10th I almost forgot! I have two twin sisters named Spade and Clover. Double the sisters, double the craziness! December 15th Today I met Damien's sister, Hillary. Believe it or not, we became best friends, even though we're supposed to be enemies. I haven't told my parents though, just in case they want to harm her! December 21st It's almost Christmas and I can't wait! Also, I have an eighth sister. An evil sister to be exact. She always picks on me because she thinks Mom and Dad love her more than me. February 1st I forgot to mention I have 3 more sisters; Hannah, Jennette, and Jessy. I prefer Jennette because she's not crazy, just like me! Category:Diary